Amantes Secretos
by Tai-Chann
Summary: Os magos da Fairy Tail não esperavam que um amigo secreto fosse ser tão complicado. Fic curtinha - casais: Nalu, Jerza, Gale, Miraxus, ElfEver, Gruvia. "Especial de Natal"
1. Capítulo I

**N/A:**

Olá meus queridos leitores, venho trazer-lhes uma fic especial de natal.  
Como sempre, peço que comentem, favoritem, acompanhem, recomendem, me amem :3  
Qualquer sinal de vida é válido, obrigada.

_**OBS:** _Fanfic sendo postada também no Nyah! A conta encontra-se em meu perfil.

* * *

**_"Amantes Secretos"_**

**Capítulo I - Prólogo**

**Magnólia 20 de dezembro X791.**

Fairy Tail guilda mais forte de Fiore, seus integrantes pra variar encontram-se em maior clima de comemoração, desta vez diferente de todas as outras no qual eles festejam sem motivo algum, as festas de fim de ano haviam finalmente chegado, e com elas a decoração de natal, a ceia e suas respectivas brincadeiras.

Naquele dia em especial os magos estavam reunidos no grande salão, o mestre havia os convocado para algo importante, Makarov exigiu a presença de todos e praticamente os obrigou a participar daquela brincadeira, nem que para isso tivesse que usar a força.

_ Como foram informados, hoje nós realizaremos o sorteio do tão esperado amigo secreto!

Comunicou o velho com a voz alegre, pelo semblante da maioria aquilo não era tão esperado como ele havia dito, talvez porque Makarov antes do sorteio disse a eles uma nova regra da brincadeira, a pequena caixa que segurava em mãos, para o desespero de muitos era mágica, se ao toca-la a mesma começasse a brilhar, a pessoa que seria escolhida pelo participante era aquela no qual seu coração mais desejava.

Claro que aquele evento maquiavélico só ocorreria com o participante se a caixa brilhasse, caso contrário como em uma brincadeira de amigo secreto normal, a pessoa só iria tirar alguém aleatoriamente. Aquela nova informação causou um certo medo em inúmeros magos presentes, outros ficaram extasiados de emoção, aquela seria a oportunidade perfeita para muitos deles darem um passo a frente com as suas relações amorosas.

_ Droga.. – Lucy temia aquilo tanto quanto os outros, ela tinha medo daquela bendita caixa brilhar com ela, e se isso acontecesse quem ela iria retirar? Claro que no fundo ela sabia quem o seu coração desejava, mas preferia guardar isso em segredo de todos, afinal ele era seu amigo e membro de seu time.

O mestre tinha um sorriso quase sádico nos lábios, de qualquer forma ele sairia ganhando com aquela brincadeira, quem não aceitasse participar iria ser castigado e ele já tinha ate escolhido a punição.

_ Estão prontos crianças? - Sem esperar por uma resposta começou a chamar os nomes dos magos para retirar o papel.

Lucy cada vez mais se encolhia atrás de Erza, a ruiva parecia calma afinal aquilo não seria problema para ela, porque por mais que a caixa brilhasse a pessoa no qual seu coração chamava não estava ali, então ela iria tirar qualquer outro amigo de sua guilda.

Natsu estava logo ao lado de Erza, ele parecia apreensivo, Lucy não entendeu o porque do rosado tão eufórico do jeito que era, estar tão acanhado diante de um jogo, sua curiosidade só aumentou quando ouviu o nome dele ser chamado e este caminhar roboticamente até o mestre da guilda, Makarov ao vê-lo estendeu a caixa para ele com um sorriso ainda maior se formando nos lábios.

A caixa pela primeira vez começou a brilhar quando o Dragneel a tocou, o olhar de todos os magos estavam sobre ele naquele momento, quando retirou o papel ele respirou fundo e o abriu, certificando-se de que ninguém estava o espionando, depois de ler o conteúdo seu rosto enrubesceu, suas bochechas ganhando a tonalidade de seu cabelo, e então por um breve instante seu olhar encontrou o de Lucy, logo após ele abaixou a cabeça e caminhou a passos apressados ate a saída, sem encarar mais ninguém.

O semblante do mestre estava mais divertido do que nunca, a cada nome chamado ele se deliciava com as reações de cada mago, analisou bastante as carinhas apreensivas de seus pupilos e então anunciou sua próxima vitima.

_ Levy Mcgarden.

A azulada encolheu-se, ela era uma das mais aflitas seu medo era tão grande que suas pernas quase travaram no meio do caminho, ao tocar a caixa para o seu pavor a mesma começou a brilhar e o nome que havia retirado era nada mais nada menos, do que aquele que ela menos queria.

_Gajeel Redfox,_ sua mente repetia como um mantra aquele nome enquanto ela lia o conteúdo daquele papel tremula, saiu de perto do tumulto tentando não ser notada, mas antes de fugir da guilda notou sobre si órbes carmim a fitando curiosas.

Jet e Droy brigavam para serem chamados primeiro, ambos desejavam tirar o nome de Levy e não faziam questão de esconder isso de ninguém, Gajeel que estava sentado próximo a eles, bufou emburrado com a ideia de um daqueles patetas sortear a azulada, levantou-se antes mesmo do mestre se pronunciar e quando notou já estava com a mão naquela maldita caixa que brilhava irritantemente, ao retirar seu papel soltou seu típico riso, "Gi-hi" e saiu vitorioso por saber que nenhum dos dois teria a sorte de presentear sua baixinha, mas logo depois que sua ficha realmente caiu, ele se deu conta de que todos, absolutamente todos os magos da guilda iriam saber que a pessoa que seu coração desejava era a pequena Mcgarden.

Mirajane estava atrás do balcão, ela ao contrario do que se esperava, não estava toda emocionada e alegre com as caras e bocas de seus companheiros, aquele jogo seria ideal para ela plantar uma sementinha do amor nos corações de seus nakamas e finalmente conseguir juntar algum casal, mas naquele momento ela estava nervosa, sua mão tremia de ansiedade e também de medo, ela temia ser chamada pelo mestre, pelo fato de não querer revelar o sentimento que sempre guardou em seu coração, e porque raios aquele homem tinha que estar ali justo agora? Ele bem que poderia estar em missão.

Ao lado do homem de suas injurias, o seu grupo protetor empolgava-se, Freed estava quase saltitando de emoção, queria ser escolhido logo para poder comprar um presente para Laxus, o Justine sabia que somente ele teria afinidade e convicção para pegar o nome do loiro, sorriu com a ideia. O Dreyar ao seu lado parecia entediado, não tinha nenhum pingo de interesse e vontade de participar daquela brincadeira idiota, mas assim como os demais foi obrigado por seu avô, ouviu seu nome ser chamado e então levantou-se do local onde estava escorado, foi com uma cara emburrada até Makarov, este sorriu para ele e estendeu a caixa, ao vê-la brilhar, o velho encheu-se de empolgação, queria de uma vez por todas fazer o neto revelar seus sentimentos, ele sabia que o loiro nunca ia admitir que gostava dela, mas aquela hora seria perfeita, finalmente ambos iriam parar de ser orgulhosos e aceitar finalmente que se gostavam, Laxus por outro lado pareceu nervoso ao abrir o papel, cerrou os punhos e saiu resmungando coisas inaudíveis a ouvidos comuns, somente uma pequena parte de sua frase foi escutada pelo mestre. _Maldita demônia.._

Tratou logo de chamar a albina mais velha, que pigarreou um pouco antes de forçar seu corpo a ir de encontro ao anfitrião, ela encarou o mestre com um olhar suplicante antes de colocar a mão dentro da caixa, aquele pequeno objeto parecia ter vida própria e gostar de torturar os pobres magos, assim como na vez de Laxus a caixa brilhou para Mirajane, que hesitou muito em retirar o papel de dentro, nem precisou abri-lo para saber de quem se tratava, suspirou e seu coração falhou uma batida quando leu o nome.._ Laxus Dreyar._

Freed Justine e o restante do grupo Raijinshuu foram os próximos a irem até a caixinha do mal, Bickslow retirou o papel e riu, dando lugar ao eufórico Freed Justine que encarava a caixa esperando que a mesma brilhasse para ele, o que não aconteceu, ele fez um biquinho tristonho, mas sem perder a esperança retirou o papel de dentro do objeto e foram precisos três magos para segurar a sua crise dramática, ele chorava e esperneava gritando aos quatro ventos um "NÃO... NÃO, ISSO NÃO PODE ESTAR ACONTECENDO, O LAXUS, EU QUEM DEVERIA TE-LO TIRADO!". A próxima a ser chamada foi Evergreen, ela parecia um pouco agoniada, a fada teve seu nervosismo multiplicado quando a caixa brilhou ao puxar o pequeno papel de dentro, quando leu o que estava escrito deu um grito alto, o rosto ficando vermelho em um misto de raiva e vergonha, saiu sapateando até a porta da guilda, petrificando todos os que cruzavam o seu caminho.

Um após um os magos foram retirando os seus respectivos amigos, Juvia estava alegre, sua felicidade havia aumentado quando aquela pequena caixinha brilhou para ela que cantarolando retirou o pequeno papel, olhou para seu amado Gray antes de abrir e confirmar seu desejo, ninguém naquela guilda teria maior vontade de tira-lo do que ela, a não ser sua rival Lucy, na qual ela lançou um olhar mortal, seguido de um piscar de olho que deixou a loira confusa, mas não por muito tempo, pois a voz de Makarov quando pronunciou seu nome a fez remoer-se por dentro, ela relutou em sair do lugar, seu nome foi anunciado mais uma vez, e ela precisou do auxilio de Erza que pegou seu braço e a conduziu ate o meio do salão, Lucy suava frio ao olhar para a caixa, quando a tocou a viu brilhar, ela tirou a mão sem pegar o papel e a luz da caixa se apagou, ao ameaçar pegar o papel mais uma vez a caixa acendeu-se novamente, a loira repetiu o gesto mais duas vezes até ser xingada por alguém na multidão, antes que algum objeto voador lhe atingisse ela retirou o papel e caminhou para longe com ele em mãos, não teve coragem de abri-lo, faria isso em casa quando tivesse um objeto ou algo macio para a amparar.

Gray foi o próximo a ir ate o centro, sem cerimônias pegou o papel, ao olha-lo arregalou os olhos, a caixa não havia brilhado mas mesmo assim a pessoa que ele tirou, acreditem ou não, foi justamente quem nos últimos dias estava irradiando em seu coração.

_Impossível.._ Ele sentiu o coração bater forte, enquanto aquela pessoa o encarava curiosa,com os olhos azuis brilhando de entusiasmo, o moreno tentou disfarçar olhando para o outro lado, ação que causou uma certa tristeza no semblante da azulada, o Fullbuster tratou logo de sair dali, precisava pensar melhor sobre aquilo que estava começando a sentir.

Erza observou todo aquele estardalhaço em silêncio, o semblante calmo e a expressão pensativa, ela achava graça ao ver o nervosismo e tensão de alguns amigos e ao mesmo tempo agradecia por não estar passando pela mesma aflição que eles, afinal se aquela certa pessoa fosse membro de sua guilda, neste momento a maga estaria tendo um colapso nervoso, olhou para o mestre que fez um sinal de positivo para ela, indicando para a mesma ir ate ele, a ruiva posicionou-se no centro da guilda e então tocou a pequena caixa, que brilhou fortemente causando espanto na maga, ela não esperava que aquilo fosse acontecer, pois a pessoa no qual seu coração ansiava em ver não estava ali, ao colher o ultimo papel da caixa ela o desembrulhou, seus olhos quase saltaram-se para fora quando ela reconheceu aquele nome, seu rosto automaticamente ganhando cor, um tom tão vermelho quanto os fios de seus cabelos lisos, ela gaguejou aquele nome, os lábios tremendo.

_ Je..Je-llal.

No segundo andar da guilda, local destinado aos magos classe S, um homem escondia-se nas sombras, ele tinha os olhos castanhos fixos na maga dos cabelos escarlates, sorriu ao ver aquela expressão envergonhada em seu rosto, em suas mãos ele segurava também um papel, cujo nome escrito era _"Erza Scarlet"._

* * *

**N/F:**

Reviews?


	2. Capítulo II

**N/A: **Olá minna-san, gostaria de pedir que comentem, me digam o que estão achando da fanfic.

Sem mais delongas, boa leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo II - Presentes**

Após o termino do sorteio, Makarov esperou que todos aqueles magos dispersassem, quando finalmente a guilda ficou vazia o velho falou olhando para um ponto fixo atrás do balcão.

— Já pode sair dai primeira.

Ao dizer aquilo avistou a pequena fada loira surgir de trás de um grande armário de bebidas, durante todo o sorteio ela se manteve escondida, usando sua magia para fazer a caixa brilhar de acordo com os magos que eles haviam escolhido.

— Acho que deu tudo certo Sandaime. - Mavis sorriu para ele, e ambos trocaram seus papeis. — Vamos participar também deste jogo certo? Quero ganhar um lindo presente!

Makarov concordou, estava satisfeito com o sucesso de seu plano, ele acreditava que finalmente aqueles magos durões iriam revelar seus sentimentos e este seria o presente dele para seus filhos, neste natal ele queria ver inúmeros casais, só de pensar nisso já começava a vislumbrar seus futuros netos.

— Tenho certeza que este amigo secreto será o melhor de todos. - Afirmou o terceiro confiante, com os olhos brilhando.

**_ X _**

No outro lado da cidade em seu apartamento a fada loira se desesperava, ela havia criado coragem para olhar o papel que tinha pego, e para a sua tristeza ele havia confirmado exatamente o nome que ela temia.

— Não, não acredito.. Santa Mavis porque eu tive que tirar logo ele? - Divagou sozinha, puxando os cabelos.

Naquele momento Lucy pensou ser a pessoa mais azarada do universo, seria impossível outra pessoa estar na mesma situação horrível que ela, em resposta aos seus pensamentos conturbados a campainha soou, a maga correu para abrir a porta e ao olhar pelo olho mágico da mesma reconheceu a pequena maga do outro lado, ela parecia estar a ponto de entrar em colapso.

— Olá Levy-chan. - Lucy sorriu quando abriu a porta, tentando passar um pouco de tranquilidade para a amiga, que de perto aparentava estar pior do que ela pensou.

— Ai Lu-chan, eu vou sumir! Preciso de uma passagem para o fim do mundo ainda hoje!

A loira riu daquelas palavras dramáticas e então a convidou a entrar, a azulada ainda choramingando adentrou no local, sentando-se em um dos puffs da sala da Heartfilia.

— Calma Levy-chan, não precisa exagerar tanto, não deve ser tão difícil assim comprar um presente pro Gajeel.

Levy arregalou os olhos, surpresa quando ouviu a loira pronunciar aquele nome.

— Como sabia que eu o tirei?

— Ora porque é óbvio, vi sua caixa brilhar e tenho certeza de que ninguém mais a deixaria tão desesperada desse jeito.

A Mcgarden suspirou em um consentimento mudo, não queria admitir mas realmente aquele dragon slayer era o único capaz de deixa-la tão nervosa com a escolha um presente.

— Você tem razão Lu-chan.. Eu estou preocupada, não faço a mínima ideia do que dar a ele.

— Hum.. - A maga estelar pensou por um momento, e sorriu ao lembrar-se de algo que com certeza ajudaria a amiga. — E aquela bandana que você estava costurando para ele Levy-chan? Você já acabou ela não é?

Terminou a pergunta com um risinho travesso no canto dos lábios, que provocou um rubor nas bochechas da maga Script Solid, de fato ela tinha feito uma bandana nova para o dragon slayer depois de ver que ele começou a usa-las, era da cor vermelha, Levy achou que ela daria um bom contraste com a cor dos olhos de Gajeel, havia bordado o nome dele no tecido, levou meses para terminar e finalmente tinha conseguido, mas infelizmente ela não tinha coragem de entregar-lhe o presente, sua vergonha era maior.

— Não posso entregar aquilo para ele.. – Balbuciou as palavras envergonhada por ter contado a amiga sobre seu feito.

— E porque não? É um ótimo presente, tenho certeza que ele vai gostar. Ainda mais se souber que foi feito por essas mãozinhas delicadas. – Retrucou a maga celestial divertindo-se com o constrangimento da azulada, por um momento esquecendo-se dos próprios problemas.

— É.. acho que vou dar isso mesmo, espero que ele goste. – Concordou um pouco esperançosa, em seguida agradeceu o conselho da amiga e se retirou de sua residência, foi para seu dormitório na Fairy Hills na intenção de embrulhar seu presente.

Lucy ficou satisfeita com a boa ação do dia, depois de despedir-se de Levy decidiu ir tomar um banho para relaxar, já um pouco conformada com o seu amigo secreto ela refletia em sua banheira sobre qual presente Natsu iria gostar de receber, devaneou por longos minutos em seu banho e só percebeu o tempo que havia gasto ali, quando notou seus dedos enrugados devido a quantidade de horas que permaneceu naquela água, saiu da banheira e enrolou-se em sua toalha, no caminho até o quarto percebeu uma movimentação em sua sala de estar, ao analisar o cômodo sobressaltou-se com o vulto que veio em sua direção.

— KYAA! – Gritou assustada quando braços a envolveram em um aperto forte.

— Lu-lu..Lucy so-so-co-rro.. – O invasor proferiu aquelas palavras com a voz entrecortada.

Recuperando-se do susto a loira reconheceu aquela figura que a fitava completamente fora de si, seu rosto tão vermelho que a Heartfilia pensou que ela fosse morrer ali mesmo.

— O que houve Erza? - Perguntou preocupada.

— E-eu ti-tit-tirei o.. - Fez uma pausa tentando recobrar o controle sobre sua fala. — O Je-je-llal..

A proprietária do apartamento não havia entendido uma só palavra, talvez pela disfemia na frase da Scarlet, a loira foi ate a cozinha e dela voltou trazendo consigo um copo de água gelada, ofereceu para a titânia, que bebeu o liquido sem dizer nada, permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio, Lucy notou a cor de seu rosto se uniformizar com o tom de pele, indicando que ela já estava mais calma.

— Se sente melhor? Pode por favor repetir o que disse, eu não entendi nada.

— Não sei como tirei o Jellal no amigo secreto se ele nem faz parte da guilda. - Comunicou a ruiva com mais clareza, causando surpresa em Lucy.

— Como é? O Jellal também está participando?

— Foi o que constatei quando sorteei o nome dele naquela caixa.

— Nossa.. – A loira estava tão confusa quanto Erza. — Tenho certeza que isso é obra do mestre, já foi falar com ele?

— Foi a primeira coisa que fiz quando li aquele papel, ele desconversou dizendo que também não sabia, que a pessoa que havia colocado os nomes foi a mestra Mavis. - A maga suspirou e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras ao redor da mesa de Lucy.

— Depois disso eu a procurei por toda a parte, mas não encontrei sinal dela.

A par de todo o assunto a loira conseguiu entender o desespero da amiga, tentou pensar em algo que a ajudasse mas nada veio a sua mente, começou a conversar com ela para ver se a ajudava a encontrar alguma solução, Erza começou a contar-lhe sua relação com Jellal e o quanto era difícil para ela o encarar novamente, depois de quase ter se declarado para ele e o mesmo ter mentido dizendo que estava noivo, a Scarlet o conhecia bem e sabia o quanto ele não se achava merecedor do seu amor, e por isso se afastava e tentava a fazer desistir, mas aquele sentimento era mais forte do que ela, a pobre não tinha como esconder ou remediar as sensações fortes que sentia só de ouvir seu nome.

— Erza-san eu acho que você devia tentar de novo, acredito que a mestra Mavis não fez isso em vão, deve ter algum propósito. Se eu fosse você entrava na brincadeira e comprava um presente bem especial para ele.

A ruiva refletiu por um momento sobre as palavras de Lucy, logo após a abraçou agradecendo pelo apoio, aquilo havia a encorajado, afinal qual mal teria em tentar novamente?

Depois de lancharem e conversarem bastante sobre aquele jogo em especial, por ter sido a ultima a pegar o papel, a titânia presenciou o sorteio de todos os magos e contou a Lucy sobre as reações deles, relatou o nervosismo de Gray, o rosto vermelho de Elfman, a irritação de Lisanna, o choro incessante de Jet e Droy, o sorriso tímido de Wendy, entre outros.

— Agradeço pela ótima tarde Lucy, se quiser ir comigo, amanhã irei procurar um presente para o Jellal. Assim você pode pegar as medidas do Natsu.

Foi a vez de Lucy fazer aquela cara de espanto igual a de Levy.

— Eu não me lembro de ter dito que eu tirei o Natsu.

— E realmente precisa dizer? Algo tão evidente a julgar pelas fotos que vi espalhadas em sua cama.

— Espera... - Lucy arqueou a sobrancelha. — Você andou fuçando as minhas coisas enquanto eu estava no banho?

— Bom não exatamente. – Deu de ombros. — Só entrei no seu quarto para te procurar, foi quando eu vi aquele livro na sua cama.. O que pretende fazer com ele?

A loira ganhou a tonalidade dos cabelos da amiga em seu rosto, ao lembrar-se do motivo no qual havia reunido todas aquelas fotos, deu um tremendo trabalho subornar os magos da guilda e obrigar o Dragneel a tira-las durante as missões, todo seu esforço devia-se a um certo dia, depois que ela havia seguido o parceiro e finalmente encontrado sua residência, ao entrar na casa do dragon slayer percebeu que ele guardava com muito apreço todas as coisas que recebia das missões, o avental de empregada dela, o autógrafo do salamander, a máscara da ilha Galuna, até uma pedra tinha naquele lugar, depois de ver todos aqueles objetos Lucy entendeu que para Natsu era importante ter aquelas lembranças, e por isso juntou durante muito tempo, fotos que tirou dos dois em diversos momentos, na guilda, em missões, no resort Akane, nos jogos mágicos. A maga sentia-se vitoriosa por ter conseguido criar aquele álbum tão completo, só faltava terminar de colar mais algumas fotos e decorar a moldura.

— Estava criando algo especial para presentear o Natsu neste natal.. - Respondeu encabulada por ter sido descoberta.

— Então já tem algo para dar a ele no amigo secreto. – Afirmou a ruiva satisfeita.

— Chotto matte! Ainda não decidi se é isso que vou dar a ele.

— Pois devia, tenho certeza que ele ficará feliz com o presente.

Dito isto rumou para fora da casa de Lucy, acenando para a loira antes de sair, a maga estelar estava tão pensativa que mal lembrou-se de acompanha-la ate a porta, quando deu por si já estava sozinha no apartamento.

— Natsu.. – Suspirou aquele nome lentamente.

**_ X _**

Em um armazém abandonado, suposto lar de Gajeel e seu exceed Lily, o dragon slayer de ferro sentado em seu sofá, parecia estar mais agitado que o normal, ele batia o pé no chão incessantemente e fitava o nada com o semblante preocupado, aquele ambiente pesado atraiu a atenção de seu neko, que encarando-o com os braços cruzados perguntou:

— Qual é o problema Gajeel?

— Uh? – O moreno o fitou de canto, enquanto mastigava um pedaço de ferro, a expressão distante.

— Você esta agindo estranho desde que voltamos da guilda. - O gato explicou com sua paciência infinita. — Tem alguma coisa a ver com aquele amigo secreto?

Viu por um breve instante Gajeel se engasgar com o ferro que comia, o moreno tossiu, sua garganta ficando seca, se levantou resmungando e foi ate a geladeira da pequena cozinha, voltou minutos depois bebendo um copo de cerveja.

— Não sei do que está falando Lily.

Tentou desconversar, porém seu nervosismo o desmentia completamente, o exceed riu da inquietação de seu dono e então soltou uma indireta, que fez o Redfox cuspir toda a sua bebida fora.

— Deveria dar a Levy aquele par de pulseiras que mandou fazer no aniversário dela.

Por um momento o moreno lembrou-se da jóia que estava guardada em seu quarto, ele havia encomendado duas pulseiras de prata, em cada uma ele mandou gravar o nome do outro, a menor tinha o nome Gajeel Redfox entalhado delicadamente dentro do metal, na pulseira maior o nome Levy Mcgarden fazia-se presente, o mago acabou não entregando o objeto a ela naquele dia, porque a viu sair acompanhada de um daqueles caras ridículos da Blue Pegasus, Eve era sem sombra de dúvidas o número um na sua lista de futuros assassinatos.

— Nem tenho mais aquilo, devo ter jogado fora. - Mentiu, tentando inutilmente parecer indiferente quando o assunto era Levy.

– Hum.. É uma pena, a pulseira era linda.

O gato fingiu acreditar, pulando em seguida na poltrona macia ao lado do dragon slayer, enquanto dava uma golada em seu suquinho de kiwi voltou a interroga-lo.

— E o que vai dar a ela?

— Ainda não sei, qualquer coisa.

Gajeel já estava ficando incomodado com aquela situação, ergueu-se do estofado decidindo passar o restante da tarde na guilda, talvez lá ele pudesse beber em paz sem aquele gato que a todo momento parecia ler seus pensamentos.

— Um livro talvez.

Disse antes de passar pela porta, deixando para trás um Lily cheio de planos mirabolantes passando-se por sua mente.

— É o que vamos ver.

**_ X _**

Natsu caminhava cansado pelas ruas de Magnólia, ele já havia entrado em inúmeras lojas a procura de algo legal para presentear sua amiga secreta, mas nada parecia agradar o gosto apurado do dragon slayer, já fizera horas que o mago procurava o bendito presente e nada, ao seu lado seu inseparável exceed pairava tranquilamente, o salamander olhou cabisbaixo para o seu neko, que o fitou de volta preocupado.

— O que foi Natsu?

— Não consigo encontrar nada que pareça com a Lucy.

— Com certeza não vai achar nada que se pareça com aquela estranha. – Respondeu, arrancando uma gargalhada alta do rosado.

— Eu sei, mas preciso dar algo bonito para ela. Somos do mesmo time a tanto tempo e eu nunca a presenteei, pelo contrario, em vez de ajuda-la, sempre fico invadindo a sua casa, comendo a sua comida e abusando da sua hospitalidade.

Happy parecia não crer nas palavras que ouvira, Natsu o seu melhor amigo estava realmente admitindo que abusava da hospitalidade de Lucy? _Inacreditável.._

— Quem foi que fez essa lavagem cerebral em você Natsu?

O rosado franziu o cenho para o amigo, visivelmente ofendido.

— Sabe Happy, eu.. nos últimos meses, sabe.. não sei explicar, a Lucy, ela está.. - Proferiu palavras sem nexo, deixando o gato azul mais confuso ainda.

— Realmente, a pessoa que fez a operação em você foi muito bom.

— Ah, cala a boca Happy.

Apressou o passo, e voltou a olhar as vitrines das lojas, certificando-se a cada esquina que cruzava de que não estava sendo seguido.

— Porque não dá um peixe pra ela?

Sugeriu o pequeno gato com os olhinhos brilhando, o salamander repuxou os lábios em um sorriso doce para o parceiro, sua inocência o acalmava e o fazia esquecer-se de seus problemas, incluindo aquilo que atormentava seu coração todos os dias desde que descobriu seus sentimentos por uma certa maga celestial.

* * *

**N/F:**

O que será que o Lily esta tramando? haha'


	3. Capítulo III

**N/A:** Gomen, gomen pela demora, fiquei um pouco ausente desse site e devido ao pouco retorno da fic. acabei não atualizando, mas o lindo comentário da _Chibi-Onigiri_ me fez continuar o/

Obrigada pela review sua linda, e continuarei sim viu.

Peço aos que acompanham a fic que me digam o que estão achando**. **

Sem mais mimimis, boa leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo III - Lembranças.**

**Magnólia 22 de dezembro X791.**

Já havia se passado dois longos dias desde o sorteio, a maioria dos magos já tinham comprado os seus presentes, outros confeccionaram por si mesmos, uma coisa era certa, aqueles presentes estavam repletos de desejos, esperanças e juras de amor silenciosas.

O mago de gelo treinava arduamente em seu quarto, ele havia pensado em criar um presente para a sua amiga secreta, um cristal de gelo em formato de cisne, a parte da criação fora fácil, mas a parte de fazer o gelo não derreter necessitava de uma nova magia que ele não tinha aprendido com sua mestra Ur, ela acabou morrendo sem ensina-lo a fazer certas criações imperecíveis.

— Droga, isto é mais difícil do que pensei. – Reclamou o moreno enquanto tentava pela trigésima vez criar aquele objeto. — Talvez eu vá precisar da ajuda dele.. – Concluiu ao ver que mais uma vez o pequeno cisne se derretia dentro do circulo de vidro que havia comprado.

**(...)**

Na sede da guilda Lamia Scale, um mago conhecido por sua força e habilidades com a magia de gelo, encontra-se sentado no sofá da recepção do grande salão, a sua frente um amigo de infância o encarava pouco confortável, o rosto revelando claramente a sua insatisfação em estar ali.

— Ora, em que devo a sua maravilhosa visita Gray?

— Não precisa vir com cinismo pro meu lado Lyon, eu odeio ter que te pedir isso mas, preciso da sua ajuda com uma coisa.

O albino o encarou serio por um momento, tinha certeza de que o que trouxe o moreno até ali era importante, e por terem sido criados juntos ele se sentia na obrigação de ajudar.

— No que posso ajuda-lo exatamente?

— Preciso aprender a fazer o Ice Make Infinite.

O mago da Lamia Scale se sobressaltou, mas logo recobrou a compostura.

— Quer aprender então a arte da criação de gelo eterno? Posso saber qual o motivo disto?

— Não te interessa. – O Fullbuster já estava ficando farto de toda aquela enrolação. — Vai me ajudar ou não?

— Com os mesmos maus modos de sempre.. Esta bem, eu te ajudo, mas você ficará me devendo essa. – Retrucou, divertindo-se com a expressão irritada do moreno.

— Eu sei, infelizmente não tenho outra escolha.

**_ X _**

Na guilda Fairy Tail, os magos faziam o mesmo de sempre, bebiam, conversavam, brigavam, procuravam trabalhos no mural, exceto Elfman, ele estava encostado no balcão perto de sua irmã, a todo momento reclamava sobre o que um homem deveria dar de presente em um amigo secreto, Mirajane sabia por quem devia-se toda essa preocupação do irmão, e deprimiu-se quando imaginou pela milésima vez os filhos gerados pela união dos dois, e quase desmaiou novamente com a ideia. O mago take over sabia que não poderia contar com a ajuda da irmã naquele aspecto, então decidiu prestar mais atenção na sua amiga secreta, e se arrependeu momentos depois, quando viu que ela ao perceber seus olhares, o provocou ainda mais.

Seu vestido curto muito acima dos joelhos, destacava suas belas pernas grossas, Elfman enrubesceu só de imaginar-se tocando aquela pele, continuou a fitando de longe, e por alguns segundos seus olhos se encontravam, os castanhos de Evergreen queimavam luxuria e os de Elfman irradiavam desejo, ambos eram como fios desencapados prontos para explodir, só precisavam se encostar. Pode ver que o alvo de sua inquietação se levantou, e dirigiu-se a passos lentos até ele, como uma cobra sedutora ela rebolava ao caminhar, seu corpo formoso o hipnotizava, o albino somente despertou de seu estado de transe ao ouvir a voz fina daquela mulher.

— Mais um pouquinho a baba escorre Elfman.

— Do que esta falando Ever? Um homem não baba! – Respondeu de imediato, arrancando um suspiro indignado da fada.

— Você é um completo idiota. – Ela o fuzilou nervosa, não gostava quando ele se fazia de desentendido.

— Não acha que esse vestido é muito curto? – Indagou um pouco incomodado com a quantidade de olhares que percebeu em Evergreen.

— Ora, está com ciúmes? – Ela soltou uma risada e ele cerrou os punhos.

— Um homem não tem ciúmes, um homem confia em si mesmo.

— Então não tem porque querer dar palpite no que eu uso ou deixo de usar. – O rosto de Evergreen já estava ficando vermelho de raiva, ela odiava o modo como ele a tirava do sério tão facilmente.

— Só achei que seria errado para um homem vestir roupas tão inapropriadas.

— Mas eu sou uma mulher baka!

**_ X _**

Em uma livraria de Magnólia, um dragon slayer esconde-se nas sombras, ele estava a procura de um presente para sua amiga secreta, aquela brincadeira idiota havia lhe custado caro, ele quase fora descoberto por Levy, quando entrou na livraria e deu de cara com a pequena maga, claro que tudo isto era por culpa dela, por sempre estar em todas as livrarias da cidade seu cheiro estava impregnado nas prateleiras, e ele não conseguiu identificar qual era o mais recente.

Agora atrás de uma das estantes de best sellers, ele analisava em volta, já não havia mais resquícios da maga, resmungou baixo por estar passando por aquele constrangimento, e novamente se deparou com um grande problema, não fazia ideia de qual livro comprar, ele correu o olho pelas prateleiras e a cada momento que se passava ficava mais indeciso, eram tantos livros, como pode haver tantas pessoas vagais para escrever esse monte de porcaria? Folheou um dos livros cujo nome era "Bela e a Fera" de Clarice Lispector, ao ler uma frase franziu o cenho.

_''Eu confesso que nunca senti isso por ninguém. Quero fazer alguma coisa por ela, mas o quê?"_

Se interessou pelo conteúdo daquele livro, apesar de não saber se Levy já tinha o lido antes, que seja, iria dar aquele mesmo, já estava farto de procurar algo para dar a ela. Quando chegou ao caixa, entregou o livro para a balconista, esta perguntou se era para presentear alguém, e recebendo a confirmação positiva tratou de embrulha-lo, logo depois entregou o mesmo para Gajeel, que somente pagou e foi embora sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

Quando chegou no galpão abandonado, dirigiu-se para seu quarto, no caminho para o cômodo encontrou Lily, que começou com o interrogatório no qual ele já esperava.

— Comprou um presente para a Levy?

— Sim.

— E o que vai dar a ela?

— Um livro.

— Mas ela já esta cheia de livros.. – Ele fez uma cara de reprovação. — Esperava que você fosse ser mais criativo.

— Não enche o saco Lily, comprei um presente para ela não comprei? Então já esta de bom tamanho. – Exclamou irritado, voltando seu trajeto ate seu quarto, antes dele fechar a porta, o exceed reparou detalhadamente no embrulho e nos detalhes do presente.

Em seguida ele voou para o centro comercial, já começando a executar seu plano, entrou em todas as livrarias, com uma foto de Gajeel, na quarta tentativa encontrou o local onde o dragon slayer havia comprado o presente, pediu para a balconista vender-lhe um pedaço do papel que usou para embrulhar o livro, e saiu satisfeito já com a primeira parte de sua missão concluída.

**_ X _**

Laxus remexia em suas coisas no seu guarda roupas, enquanto escutava em seu fone de ouvido uma musica de fundo tocar.

**_I'm not a perfect person_**

_Não sou uma pessoa perfeita_

**_There's many things I wish I didn't do_**

_Há muitas coisas que eu gostaria de não ter feito_

**_But I continue learning_**

_Mas eu continuo aprendendo_

**_I never meant to do those things to you_**

_Nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas a você_

**_And so I have to say before I go_**

_E então tenho de dizer, antes de partir_

**_That I just want you to know_**

_Só quero que você saiba_

**_I've found a reason for me_**

_Encontrei uma razão pra mim_

**_To change who I used to be_**

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

**_A reason to start over new_**

_Uma razão pra começar tudo de novo_

**_And the reason is you_**

_E a razão é você_

Não conseguiu evitar se deixar levar pelas lembranças que aquela letra o trazia, uma enxurrada de pensamentos bons, outros tristes, de uma época um pouco distante, no qual ele e uma certa maga viviam um romance as escondidas.

_" Em uma floresta próxima a cidade de Magnólia, uma albina sorria enquanto fitava as nuvens do céu, acompanhada de um loiro que tinha em seu rosto a expressão de pura paz, os dois estavam deitados em baixo de uma árvore florida, com o fone compartilhado ambos ouviam inúmeras musicas que gostavam, Mirajane tinha os mesmos gostos que Laxus, e eles se davam muito bem, apesar do gênio difícil da albina na adolescência, sua rebeldia era compatível com a arrogância do loiro. Aquele era sem dúvidas um casal explosivo, eram raros os momentos em que eles ficavam assim, desfrutando da presença um do outro sem discutirem._

_— Laxus? – Chamou a garota, erguendo-se da grama fina em que estavam deitados._

_— Diga. – Respondeu o dragon slayer a fitando curioso, ela estava com o semblante tão calmo, que parecia ate um anjo em vez de um demônio._

_— Eu queria dizer que.. – Ela parou de falar, o encarando no fundo dos olhos, um pouco indecisa se continuava ou não._

_— O que? – Ele a incitou a prosseguir, e a mesma abaixou o olhar um pouco corada._

_— Eu gosto muito de você.._

_O Dreyar ficou surpreso e um pouco encabulado com aquela declaração, ele não sabia o que responder, na verdade ele sabia sim, queria dizer a ela o quanto gostava de sua companhia, o quanto sentia-se bem ao seu lado e o quanto ela era importante para ele, mas algo o impedia de falar, ele não sabia ao certo se era o nervosismo, medo ou algum outro motivo. Enquanto pensava, não notou que o silencio absoluto reinou entre eles e a albina estava mais envergonhada que o normal, ela esperava por uma resposta dele, o que não veio, o loiro apenas a abraçou carinhosamente antes de roubar seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado._

_Mal eles sabiam que naquele mesmo dia, uma tragédia mudaria completamente a vida de ambos, durante uma missão com seus dois irmãos, Mirajane perdeu sua irmã mais nova Lisanna, e em sua angustia ela desistiu de usar seus poderes de maga, e sua personalidade mudou drasticamente. Nos primeiros meses Laxus até tentou compreende-la, mas com o passar do tempo já não sentia mais a afinidade e emoção que tinha ao lado dela, Mira havia se tornado uma pessoa muito amável, não só com ele, mas com os demais magos da guilda e aquilo irritava o dragon slayer, antes ele tinha aquela atenção só para ele, outra coisa que o desagradava era a super proteção que a albina queria impor sobre ele, parecia ate que ela não confiava em seus poderes, a todo momento implicava com as missões rank S que ele pegava, as constantes brigas dos dois que antes acabavam sempre em beijos quentes e amassos, começaram a terminar em choros incessantes._

_Em uma de suas discussões em especial, o mago já não aguentando mais aquela situação berrou:_

_— JÁ CHEGA MIRA! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ISSO, NÃO QUERO MAIS VIVER COM VOCÊ!_

_A maga take over o olhou assustada, ele nunca havia gritado com ela daquele jeito, os olhos começaram a encher-se de lágrimas e ela respondeu entre soluços:_

_— Porque esta fazendo isso Laxus? Você nunca me amou não é?_

_E naquele momento, o mago disse a mentira mais dolorosa de sua vida._

_— Não, eu nunca te amei Mirajane, agora saia daqui._

_Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra ela saiu do quarto, jogando o colar que carregava consigo no chão. Momentos depois, quando a maga já estava fora do local, ele recolheu o objeto e o apertou fortemente, queria quebra-lo, mas já sem forças a jóia permaneceu intacta em suas mãos, assim como a foto dos dois dentro dela. Depois daquela briga, o casal nunca mais foi o mesmo, evitavam-se a todo o momento, conversavam somente o profissional, suas vidas se tornaram vazias e o sentimento amargo do desprezo de ambos sempre os atormentavam, Mirajane aos poucos presenciou o seu amado dragon slayer se tornar uma pessoa cada vez mais fria, arrogante e presunçosa."_

**_I'm sorry that I hurt you_**

_Sinto muito por ter te machucado_

**_It's something I must live with everyday_**

_É algo com que tenho de viver diariamente_

**_And all the pain I put you through_**

_E toda a dor que te causei_

**_I wish that I could take it all away_**

_Eu gostaria de poder levá-la embora_

**_And be the one who catches all your tears_**

_E ser aquele que segura todas as suas lágrimas_

**_That's why I need you to hear_**

_É por isso que eu preciso que você ouça_

**_I've found a reason for me_**

_Encontrei uma razão pra mim_

**_To change who I used to be_**

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

**_A reason to start over new_**

_Uma razão pra começar tudo de novo_

**_And the reason is you_**

_E a razão é você .._

Em meio as roupas, dentro de uma pequena caixinha que ele abriu, enquanto relembrava o motivo pelo qual aquele colar estava em sua pose em vez de seu verdadeiro dono, ao abrir o pingente em formato de coração, a pequena foto amarelada devido ao tempo que fora guardada, dele e de sua amada o fez criar coragem para consertar os seus erros do passado.

* * *

**N/F:**

Quem gostou manda um review, favorita, me ama :3  
OBS: O nome da musica que usei no capítulo chama-se "The Reason - Hoobastank" ela é muito linda, quem nunca ouviu, escute e shippem Miraxus o/


	4. Capítulo IV

Olá minna-san, venho trazer-lhes um novo capítulo ae o/  
Agradeço pelos comentários que me mandaram, e pelo apoio, saibam que eu continuo empolgada e postando graças a vocês sz'  
Neste capítulo eu quis sair um pouco do foco "presentes", coloquei uma missãozinha na fic., porque claro, não seria Fairy Tail se eles não tivessem um trabalho ao menos né?  
Espero que gostem do capítulo, boa Leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo IV - Cuidando de Nashi**

No dia seguinte, em sua residência uma certa maga usuária de água, terminava de arrumar o quarto presente que havia preparado para o seu amigo secreto, para Juvia era um sonho poder presentear o seu amado Gray, ela ja havia bordado em uma camisa a seguinte frase _"Propriedade da Juvia"_, mandou fazer bolinhos em formatos de coração escrito os nomes de ambos, comprou uma corrente e no pingente mandou gravar _"Juvia e Gray amor eterno"_, isso sem falar no ursinho que ela mesma costurou com a sua imagem, para que ele sempre se lembrasse dela enquanto dormia.

Sorriu animada enquanto terminava de empacotar seu ultimo presente, pensou também em dar a ele um vale tatuagem, quem sabe ela conseguiria convence-lo a tatuar o seu nome a baixo do símbolo da Fairy Tail.

**_ X _**

Naquele mesmo dia, Lucy acordou cedo e foi para a guilda, que devido ao horário encontrava-se praticamente vazia, poucos magos estavam sentados dispersados, outros olhavam o quadro de pedidos, a loira foi ate lá a procura de Erza, queria conversar com ela para ter certeza de que Natsu iria gostar do seu presente, ao sentar-se em uma das cadeiras ao lado da ruiva, que comia distraidamente sua torta de morango, a maga estelar começou a dialogar com ela sobre seus planos. Depois de alguns minutos de conversa, Lucy sentiu mãos quentes a envolverem em um abraço apertado por trás.

— Bom dia Luce! – Exclamou animadamente o mago que acabara de surgir.

— Natsu! Não chegue de mansinho desse jeito! - Reclamou ela, com o rosto vermelho devido a vergonha e ao susto que havia tomado.

A titânia ao lado deles sorriu, como sempre aqueles dois começaram a brigar logo cedo, Erza sentia-se nostálgica quando aquilo não acontecia.

— O que acha de pegarmos um trabalho pra hoje? - Perguntou o dragon slayer, cortando as reclamações da loira.

— Como? Um trabalho hoje? Você ficou maluco, esqueceu que amanhã vai ser a entrega dos presentes do amigo secreto? Se estivermos fora, o mestre vai nos castigar. - Respondeu pesarosa.

— Eu sei, mas o trabalho que encontrei sera fácil, o pedido foi feito por um cliente aqui da cidade mesmo, pensei em aceita-lo para passar o tempo e ganhar um dinheiro extra.

Ao ouvir a palavra dinheiro extra os olhos de Lucy brilharam.

— Bom, já que o cliente mora aqui em Magnólia, então acho que não tem problema.

— Ela mudou de ideia só porque ouviu a palavra dinheiro Natsu. – Manifestou-se o exceed que havia acabado de se juntar a eles, e pelo seu comentário recebeu um olhar fulminante de Lucy.

— Claro que não! Eu não aceitei ir na missão somente pela recompensa, mesmo estando com o aluguel atrasado, eu não aceitaria um trabalho somente por dinheiro...

Tentou disfarçar sua verdadeira ambição sem muito sucesso, Happy a olhava com a expressão de puro desdém, enquanto Natsu mal prestava atenção em seu discurso mentiroso.

— Que seja Luce, você vai também Erza? - Perguntou o Dragneel para a maga diante de si.

— Não, preciso providenciar algumas coisas para amanhã.

— Tudo bem então, cadê o Gray?

— Ele não está na cidade, foi para a Lamia Scale ontem, e provavelmente só estará aqui amanhã. – Respondeu a titânia, voltando a comer o restante de sua torta.

— Yoosh! Não queria leva-lo mesmo. - Bradou animado.

— Sobra mais recompensa pra gente! - A loira ergueu as mãos alegremente e ao perceber a risada cínica do neko azul, desfez a pose de comemoração.

— Me deixe ver o pedido.

Pediu a loira, pegando o papel que estava com o exceed, logo depois começou a ler o conteúdo em voz alta para que Natsu acompanhasse.

_"Tomar conta de Nashi por um dia, um bebê de nove meses, será preciso dar banho, alimentar e o manter em segurança. Requisitos: Gostar de crianças, ser paciente e responsável. Recompensa: 400.00 Jewel"_

— Mas que estranho, esse pedido não me parece um trabalho para magos. - Concluiu ao terminar de ler.

— Se esta registrado na guilda então é um trabalho sim, talvez este bebê esteja ameaçado. - Informou o dragon slayer, já se preparando para sair dali.

— É pode ser que seja isso, não consigo nem imaginar que tipo de pessoa má faria mal a um bebezinho. - Lucy encheu-se de tristeza ao pensar nisso enquanto seguia o rosado para fora da guilda.

— Até mais Erza!

Os dois despediram-se e então traçaram a rota indicada naquele papel, minutos depois estavam em frente ao portão de uma luxuosa casa, que não ficava muito longe da guilda, quando tocaram a campainha logo um casal jovem veio atende-los, e reconhecendo que eram magos da Fairy Tail os convidaram a entrar.

— Sejam muito bem vindos. - Disse a dona da casa, ao lado de seu marido. — Querem tomar um chá?

— Não obrigada, viemos por causa desse pedido. - Lucy estendeu o folheto para a mulher, que sorriu ao ler.

— Agradeço por terem aceito, não tínhamos mais a quem recorrer, eu e meu esposo iremos para uma reunião de emergência daqui a algumas horas e precisaremos passar o dia fora.

— Mas se precisavam de uma babá porque não ligaram para uma agencia especializada? - Perguntou Lucy intrigada.

— Nós fizemos isso, mas infelizmente por ser de ultima hora, todas as agencias estavam com suas babás ocupadas. – Respondeu o homem ao lado da dona da casa.

— Nós pagaremos o estipulado no pedido, não será muito difícil, vocês só precisam alimenta-lo a cada três horas, dar banho pelo menos uma vez no dia, e esperar nosso retorno, estaremos de volta antes das 23:00 hrs. - Falou a mulher, e logo em seguida pediu para que eles a acompanhassem. — Vou mostrar-lhes o quarto do bebê.

No corredor ao lado da sala de estar, na primeira porta a direita estava o quarto de Nashi, que dormia tranquilamente em seu berço, ele tinha a pele levemente rosada, os cabelos loiros estavam cobertos por uma touca que pegava parte de sua cabeça, usava um macacão azul com estampas de bichinhos, Lucy não conseguiu evitar se apaixonar por ele no momento em que o avistou.

A maga eufórica, tratou de pegar o restante das informações com a mãe do bebê, esta lhe mostrou o local onde guardava os ingredientes para a mamadeira, e apresentou a eles o restante dos cômodos da casa, o casal após explicar todos os afazeres aos magos, saiu para a sua breve viajem.

— Bom Natsu, acho que agora nós descansamos um pouco, e esperamos aquela gracinha acordar.

— Esse trabalho vai ser moleza. – Comunicou o dragon slayer quando deitou-se no sofá da sala.

E no momento em que terminou de falar, escutou o choro alto do bebê vindo do quarto, Lucy correu ao seu encontro e voltou com ele nos braços, a criança berrava sem cessar, a loira tentava inutilmente faze-lo se acalmar, e vendo que não obtinha sucesso começou a ficar nervosa.

— Natsu, vá até a cozinha e pegue a mamadeira do Nashi, a mãe dele deixou ela pronta em cima da pia.

Sem pestanejar o dragon slayer correu até a cozinha e pegou a mamadeira em mãos, em seguida Happy surgiu atrás dele perguntando-lhe curioso.

— A temperatura do leite está boa Natsu?

— O que?

— A temperatura do leite, bebes gostam de leites mornos.

— Como eu vou saber se o leite esta na temperatura ideal de um bebê? - Disse aflito, enquanto ouvia os gritos do menino.

— Você tem que prova-lo primeiro. – Explicou o exceed.

— Ah, eu não gosto muito de leite, prove você. - Entregou a mamadeira nas patas do gato alado, e este sem pensar duas vezes sugou um pouco do liquido da mamadeira.

— Está frio. - Respondeu, lambendo as bordas de leite que restaram em seu pelo azul.

— Certo, irei esquentar isso então.

Ao dizer isto, Natsu pegou a mamadeira em mãos, começou a transportar calor para dentro dela, em poucos segundos o plástico derreteu e todo o leite dentro do objeto espatifou-se no chão.

— NATSU O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!

Gritou a maga nervosa, com a criança em prantos em seus braços, ela ja havia esgotado suas forças tentando faze-lo parar de chorar, mas nada funcionava, e devido a demora do dragon slayer, decidiu ir ver o porque ele ainda não havia voltado. Ao chegar na cozinha se deparou com uma grande bagunça, leite esparramado no chão, uma mamadeira derretida nas mãos de Natsu, e os olhares assustados dele e de seu exceed para ela.

— Desculpe Luce, eu estava apenas querendo esquentar um pouco o leite.

— Para isso usasse o fogão, e claro com o leite em uma caneca e não em uma mamadeira de plástico!

Tanto Happy como o seu dono concordaram de cabeça baixa, e naquele momento a loira entregou ao rosado a pequena máquina de gritos que tinha em mãos, este ao pegar o bebê em seu colo, franziu as sobrancelhas um pouco desconfortável.

— Vá com o Nashi para a sala, eu vou tratar de arrumar essa bagunça e preparar um novo leite para ele.

Antes de sair da cozinha Natsu deu um ultimo olhar suplicante para Lucy, que fez um sinal de negativo com a cabeça e mandou-lhe continuar, ele caminhou com o bebê em seus braços até a sala, o choro agudo e incessante daquela criança começou a afetar seu ouvido sensível, ele estava começando a ficar desesperado, não sabia o que fazer, nem como tratar aquele garoto, olhou para seu amigo Happy que tapava os ouvidos com as patas, e então colocou Nashi em seu carrinho andador, o menino mesmo sentando no carrinho continuou com sua gritaria, o dragon slayer tentou se acalmar e naquele momento teve uma ideia, aqueceu suas mãos até produzir chamas nas mesmas, em seguida começou a fazer gestos com elas para o pequeno, que ao ver o fogo parou de chorar.

Logo o rosado havia pego a pratica, em poucos segundos já estava com bichinhos de pelúcia em suas mãos, brincando com o garotinho que sorria para ele, quando o Dragneel o olhou viu que o menino estava com as mãozinhas esticadas em sua direção, indicando que queria sair dali, o rosado elevou os lábios em um sorriso doce e pegou o bebê do carrinho, em seus braços quentes o menino se aconchegou, Natsu começou então a recitar as palavras que Igneel lhe dizia antes de dormir:

"Já é hora de dormir, volte a sonhar, quanto mais você descansar, mais forte vai ficar..."

Começou a passar as mãos na cabeça do garoto enquanto o balançava, em minutos Nashi já havia adormecido. Lucy que os observava durante algum tempo, sorriu ternamente vendo aquela cena, Natsu só notou a sua presença depois que o garoto dormiu, aquela pequena criança havia tomado toda a sua atenção para si em tão pouco tempo, que o mago pensou que talvez ele tivesse algum tipo de poder especial, para fazer com que as pessoas se apaixonassem por ele rapidamente.

— Acho que ele gostou de você. - Sussurrou a loira perto dele, este ao sentir sua aproximação corou um pouco e logo depois a fitou envergonhado.

— Também gostei dele. - Respondeu baixinho, e Lucy sorriu.

— Você daria um ótimo pai sabia?

— E você uma ótima mãe.

Ambos haviam esquecido-se da presença de Happy, que presenciou aquela conversa tapando a boca, mas sem conter uma risadinha falou.

— Vocês dois se gooxxxtaamm!

Naquele mesmo instante os dois magos se viraram para o exceed completamente vermelhos, gritando em uníssono.

— CALA A BOCA HAPPY!

Como resultado disto o pequeno Nashi nos braços do dragon slayer acabou acordando assustado, e começou a abrir o berreiro novamente.

**(...)**

Horas depois, quando Lucy finalmente havia conseguido dar banho no menino, após te-lo alimentado, o pequeno acabou dormindo serenamente em seu berço. Os magos estavam exaustos jogados no sofá, nunca imaginaram que cuidar de um simples bebê fosse ser tão cansativo, pensando assim aquela recompensa era pouca para o trabalho que eles tiveram.

Porém no fundo aquele dia tinha sido agradável para ambos, Lucy pode ver um lado paternal que desconhecia de Natsu, e o dragon slayer se encantou com os cuidados e o carinho que Lucy demonstrou com aquela criança, sem duvidas os dois nasceram para ter filhos, foi o que Happy concluiu ao presenciar o desempenho deles.

Quando a noite caiu os pais de Nashi retornaram, e vendo que tudo estava como haviam deixado, pagaram a recompensa satisfeitos para eles, antes de irem embora os dois magos se despediram do bebê, em seguida foram para as suas casas, ou melhor, para o apartamento de Lucy.

— Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer para dormirem na casa de vocês?

— Ah Luce, eu estou cansado, minha casa fica do outro lado da cidade, deixe me ficar aqui. - Falou o rosado já deitando-se na cama da loira, que indignada foi sapateando ate o banheiro na intenção de tomar um banho para relaxar.

Quando saiu do banheiro notou que Natsu já havia adormecido, foi até ele e ajeitou os seus pés na cama, para depois pegar um cobertor e o cobrir, ela começou a olha-lo de perto, notou seu rosto suave enquanto dormia, Natsu ficava tão bonito daquele jeito, parecia até um anjo, Lucy não resistiu o impulso de tocar-lhe a testa com os lábios, deu um breve beijo no local e em seguida caminhou até o sofá, onde dormiu minutos depois.

.

* * *

**N/F:**

E ai o que acharam? Espero ter agradado aos fãs de Nalu, eu especialmente achei bem fofo essa missão. O próximo capítulo já será a troca de presentes o/

Kissus até o próximo, não deixem de comentar viu? *-*


End file.
